


Royal Elements

by FangirlKing



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Abuse, Elemental Magic, F/M, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Reincarnation, Secret Relationship, Sexual Abuse, Soulmates, Tattoos, Therapy, These poor babies, Twincest, im so mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlKing/pseuds/FangirlKing
Summary: Earth, Fire, Air, and Water.Everyone knew that these natural elements had people to represent them, an embodiment of the element itself.Water, Air, and Fire always love each other. Always come together. But that might not be the best thing is two of them are siblings.Earth just wants them to be happy.Haruhi just wants her boys to be safe and healthy.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi & Morinozuka Takashi, Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru, Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Kaoru, Haninozuka Mitsukuni & Morinozuka Takashi, Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Royal Elements

“There are always four elements, Haruhi. Always.” Her mother told her in a soft voice.

“And the elements are people?” Haruhi asked.

“Yes, the elements are also people. Four children that are an embodiment of their elements. Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. They are reincarnated so they may never die, not truly. Do you understand?” Her mother asked.

“Yes, And I’m the water one.” Haruhi nodded her small 5 year old head.

“Yes, you are the water element. Water will always be at your command. As you grow up, I want you to look for the other elements. You must be together.” Her mother smiled.

“I know, mommy. At night I dream of them. I love them.” Haruhi smiled back innocently.

“Yes, yes, you do.” 

~

“Daddy, will anyone ever love me like you loved Mommy?” A small child asked with tears streaming down her face. Rain fell heavily from the sky since the moment Haruhi had found out about her mother's accident five days ago. Haruhi was too young to fully understand she was the cause of it though so he made no mention of it.

“Do you remember those stories mommy told you about the elements, about your eye and why it’s different? The other elements Air and Fire, they will love you like I loved, mommy. And when that happens daddy will be very sad to give you away.” Her father tried to explain to the girl.

“I don’t want Daddy to be sad.” Haruhi argued.

~

“Why are the two of you boys so distracted today? You are usually excited when I come home from business trips. But today it’s like you barely register I’m here at all. What’s wrong?” A mother asked her two identical boys. 

They looked out the window at the same time, where it was obviously raining and the air was dark and gloomy. “It’s been raining this bad since five days ago.” One of the two informed her. His voice sounded slightly aloft.

“Oh, so you haven’t been able to play outside, that would bring my mood down too.” Their mother chuckled.

“We don’t care about playing outside.” The other twin argued almost angrily. 

“Then why…” 

“It would only rain this bad if Water was involved.” The first twin interrupted.

“Something horrible must have happened to her.” The second continued. “You have it rain this strongly for so long. She must be very very sad.”

“Water?” Their mother sighed. “We’ve talked about this, boys. No elemental stuff. You aren’t going to look for Water or Earth. You aren’t going to talk about it or think about it. In this reincarnation you are not involving yourself at all. Understand?”

Tears rolled down the two boys faces and they looked down away from their mother. They had talked about this. It had been a constant when they were little. Their mother and father gentally instructing them to ignore that part of themselves, to push it down and keep it away. But they didn’t understand, their dreams of it were wonderful and made them happy.

“Why? Why do we have to ignore it? Air and Fire are supposed to be good things, important things that help keep balance.” The first questioned. “What did we do wrong mother?”

“It is wrong to love your brother the way Fire loves Air. I know it’s hard to understand, but we are protecting you. Ignore the Fire element in you. And you’ll never have to deal with those horrible and disgusting emotions towards your brother. It’s the only way.” His mother explained.

The other boy looked up with what could only be described as fire in his eyes. “I’m the Fire element, mother. Kaoru is Air. Not the other way around.” He snapped at her. He stood up from the dinner table. “We’re different, were not the same!” He ran out, and probably went to their room.

“Hikaru!” The other boy exclaimed standing up and running after him.

~

A young boy named Takashi looked up at the sky taking a break from his game with his cousin, Mitsukuni. He understood what this rain meant for Water who he knew was very important to him. She must have lost someone she loved very deerly. It was the only kind of sadness that could cause these kinds of storms for so long. He silently hoped she would be okay. He could patiently wait for the rain to end as she healed and accepted her loss. They will meet when their older and he can ask this new version of her about it.

“Takashi, are you okay? You look sad.” Mitsukuni asked.

“Water is sad.” Takashi said simply before continuing their game. Mitsukuni understood, Earth was always a bit quiet, but he could understand and so that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry about what’s to come. Please forgive me.
> 
> Also add a review if you have any feedback!


End file.
